


Laurel's New Love, Tattoos, And Quentin's Disapproval Of It All

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Black Dragon?, DiRen?, Diaz thinks all is well, Dinners, F/M, First Meetings, Kinda Crackish, Laurel's nervous, Other, Quentin highly disapproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Life ends up getting a little interesting in the Lance family when Laurel decides to introduce her newfound boyfriend, Ricardo Diaz, to her father!





	Laurel's New Love, Tattoos, And Quentin's Disapproval Of It All

**Disclaimer: This lovely bit of crackiness was born on Twitter thanks to several tweets I saw making remarks about Diaz and Siren looking like a couple and Quentin being a disapproving father. Course I couldn't help but add my own bit fun to those remarks on Twitter as well.**

* * *

Dinah Laurel Lance was quite nervous as she sat in her car just outside of the apartment complex her father now lived in. Now the reason for her being nervous wasn't because she was in trouble, pregnant, or about to deliver bad news of some kind. But because she was about to introduce her new boyfriend to her father. Which had been the sole reason she had asked her dad about a Lance family dinner for that night. Even if it was just going to be herself and her father as the only Lance members in attendance. “Baby D., you alright over there?” Asked her new boyfriend of three months in concern.

“Huh, what? Why wouldn't I be?” She asked in return as she looked between him and the building her dad lives in.

“Other then the fact you look pretty nervous to the point you might make a run for it?”

Laurel shot the man who had managed to capture her heart about 2 years after Oliver's death in the North China Sea a look. “I'm not nervous.”

“You're not?”

“No. I'm just… Worried.”

Her boyfriend, one Ricardo Diaz, just looked at her for a moment. “Worried about what exactly?”

“Well… My dad's never really approved of any of my boyfriends. And because of that, I'm worried the same thing's gonna happen with you.” Especially if her dad was drinking at the moment.

And the last thing she wanted was for Ricardo to meet him while he was under the influence. “Yep, you're nervous. But look, its gonna be fine, alright? I promise.” Diaz told her while grabbing her hand and squeezing it in a show of support.

“I hope you're right.”

Taking a deep breath, Laurel got out of her car and Diaz did the same. The two went hand in hand all the way up to her father's apartment and once there, she nervously knocked on the door. It wasn't long before her dad answered it. “Lau-Whoa, who's this!?” Asked the good Detective suspiciously and thankfully not even drunk.

Heck, even having avoided any Alcohol for this special occasion! “Umm… Daddy, I'd like you to meet Ricardo. Ricardo, this is my father, Detective Lance.”

“Its a pleasure to finally meet you, sir.” Said Diaz with a smile as he held out his hand.

A hand that Lance just stared at in a suspicious manner before looking away from it and spotting something that made his eyes narrow. “Are those tattoos?”

Laurel bit her lower lip to keep in the groan that wanted to come out. As of course he'd have an issue with those! Ricardo however, took the question in stride as it wasn't the first time he'd been asked about his tattoos. And he knew it wouldn't be the last time either. “Yes sir, they are.” He replied with a smile on his face.

“Right.” Grunted Lance in clear disapproval.

“Daddy...” Warned Laurel and her father just rolled his eyes but moved aside to allow the two to enter.

Dinner naturally would be a fairly uncomfortable affair as Laurel continued to regret asking for this to happen. Lance, as he would learn where his daughter's new fangled boyfriend was concerned, owned a dojo known as the 'Dragon's Path' while also doubling as the head of his own company that protected whatever they were assigned to protect. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to impress the man any and Laurel would be thankful as Hell when the dinner finally ended! “Thank God that's over with!” Sighed the future lawyer in relief once they were back in her car.

“I don't know, I thought it went well.”

Laurel shot him a look of disbelief that he just grinned at in return. “Trust me, I'm a very likeable guy, babe.”

She stared at him for a minute before shaking her head at him and starting up the car and driving off. Unaware of the fact that her father was watching the whole thing from his window and requesting a background check on her boyfriend.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Heh heh.**


End file.
